Tyrant/Card Packs
Card Packs give the player an opportunity to expand and improve their Deck(s). Packs are purchasable with game cash (gps) earned from battles and achievements. Bronze Pack The Bronze Pack contains a localized group of common cards from the Standard Pack. *''Costs: 200 Gold or 5 War Bonds'' *''Contains: 6 Commons'' The following Standard cards will not appear in Bronze packs despite being Common. They are available in Silver Packs unless noted otherwise. *Flame Guard *Sawblade *Tempest *Cerberus *Grunt *Cyclone *Drones *Orca *Shock Grunt (Gold Packs only) *Exosoldier *Neocyte Guard (Gold Packs only) *Saw Tank *Vampire *Locust Swarm *Banshee *Annelid Mass *Blight Ooze *Bonestalker *Enfeebler (Gold Packs only) *Xeno Mauler (Gold Packs only) *Enclave Parasite (Gold Packs only) *Spine Crawler (Gold Packs only) *Bianca *Communications Array Silver Pack The Silver Pack contains random Common and Uncommon cards from the Standard Pack. *''Costs: 1000 Gold or 10 War Bonds'' * Contains: 2 Uncommons, 4 Commons The following Standard cards will not appear in Silver Packs despite being common and are only available in Bronze Packs. *Infantry *Rocket Infantry *Tank Buster *Infiltrator *Hawkeye *Artemis Tank *Shock Grunt *Gunjack *Neocyte Guard *Enfeebler *Xeno Mauler *Enclave Parasite *Spine Crawler *Elena *Orbital Cannon *Raider Wall The following Standard cards will not appear in Silver Packs despite being uncommon and are only available in Gold Packs. *Valkyrie *Reaper *Marauder *Nightstalker *Echo Hunter *Abomination *Dominated Hatchlings *Chimera *Gravity Tank *Harbor Command *Xeno Singularis *Halt Advance *Demolish Gold Pack The Gold Pack contains random Rare, Uncommon, and Common cards from the Standard Pack. *''Costs: 5000 Gold or 25 War Bonds'' *''Contains:'' 1 Rare, 2 Uncommons, 3 Commons The following Standard cards will not appear in Gold Packs despite being common. They are available in Silver Packs unless stated otherwise. *Infantry (Bronze Pack only) *Heavy Infantry *Rocket Infantry (Bronze Pack only) *Tank Buster (Bronze Pack only) *Infiltrator (Bronze Pack only) *Hawkeye (Bronze Pack only) *Hyperion Prototype *Artemis Tank (Bronze Pack only) *Bombardment Tanks *Combat Specialist *Gunjack (Bronze Pack only) *Infected Grunt *Elena (Bronze Pack only) *Orbital Cannon (Bronze Pack only) *Raider Wall (Bronze Pack only) Enclave Pack The Enlave Pack contains random cards from the Enclave Pack. *''Costs: 10000 Gold or 25 War Bonds'' *''Contains:'' 1 Rare, 2 Uncommons, 3 Commons Nexus Pack The Nexus Pack contains random cards from the Nexus Pack. *''Costs: 25 War Bonds'' *''Contains:'' 1 Rare, 2 Uncommons, 3 Commons Rumors occures that it will soon be buyable with gold, no developper confirmation still. Blight Pack The Blight Pack contains random cards from the Blight Pack. *''Costs: 25 War Bonds'' *''Contains:'' 1 Rare, 2 Uncommons, 3 Commons Reward Pack Cards from the Reward Pack are acquired through Achievements, Missions Completed, or unlocked by attaining certain requirements for Arena, Factions, and Reputation. Unlocked cards may be purchased in the Tyrant Store. Cost is specific to individual card and its associated level. Promotional Pack Special Promotional cards become available about once a month. After a Promotional Card is removed from the Home, it goes into the Elite Vault where it may be purchased individually when displayed. Cost is 20 War Bonds during Promotion. Cost of cards in the Vault is 10 or 25 War Bonds. Unavailable Some cards are Unavailable to players. Many are only encountered in Missions and Raids. Others are unique variants of cards available to players within the aforementioned packs. There are also a few which are former versions available to players before a version update. These variants are no longer in the game and have been superceded. Notes *Some cards fall into more than one group. To simplify categorization, Cards will be associated with the Pack in which they are displayed under Profile. Category:Tyrant